chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Serena The Witch
Serenity Anna Hart (born December 25, 1992) is a young witch from the land of the Diamond Phoenix Empire.She's training in Chronophontia to become a stronger witch that specializes in helping mortals rather than bringing harm to them. She is often berated by the witches' council for not being able to effectively use her magic or her refusal to bring harm to humans. She is one of the witches of the Onen circle (along with Wendy the witch and Lexi the witch). Serena was born on December 25, 1992 to a powerful wizard named Thoth and a low-level witch named Orenda. At the time of her birth they were unsure if their baby daughter would possess any of their magic as the magic had skipped a generation with Serena's older sister Lune. They were proven wrong during Serena's fourth birthday when the little girl used magic to get the cookie jar off the top shelf after being told she couldn't have any. Thoth and Orenda were very delighted that Serena had inherited their powers and doted on her much to the dismay of their daughter Lune who had become rather jealous of her little sister. The following few years Serena was able to learn to control her magic up until the Diamond Phoenix Empire took over and had her parents were executed for refusal to serve the empire as magicians that harmed people who defied the rulers. Lune and Serena were spared as the royal empire's guards were ordered to spare the children as they could one day be useful to the empire. Lune escaped from the orphanage that she and Serena were placed in at the age of 12 while Serena was left to fend for herself. When Serena was 14 years old she began attending a magic school at the orders of the orphanage caretaker who found her magic to be troublesome and out of control. Serena escaped from the Diamond Phoenix Empire in 2010 and settled in Chronophontia with her animal familiar Senon the cat. She is still perfecting her magic and has been awaiting judgement from the witches' council to allow her to earn her title as a full-fledged witch. Early Life Serenity Anna Hart was born December 25, 1992 at Midnight during the annual Yule celebration to Thoth Hart and his wife Orenda Hart in the former Spirit's Province. At the time of her birth she didn't display the glowing aura that was always around baby witchlins that indicated whether or not they were born with magic powers. This worried the two as they weren't sure if any child they had would inherit their magic powers. Lune (born October 31, 1988) was their first daughter and she didn't possess any magical abilities as it skipped her generation. At the age of four years old Serena began developing magical powers in the form of using her magic to get whatever she was told she could not have. This revelation made Thoth and Orenda delighted that their daughter had inherited their magical abilities. This led to the two of them doting on Serena more than they had with Lune who became very jealous of her little sister. The problems between both Lune and Serena began escalating once they became older with Serena getting special attention and Lune being ignored. The feud between the sisters went on for many years until the day when the Diamond Phoenix Empire came into power. Serena was just five years old when she lost her parents to execution by order of the Diamond Phoenix's royal family. She and Lune were placed in an orphanage where they spent miserable years replaying the horror of their parent's deaths through their minds. The life of an orphan got to Lune and she ran away when she was 12 years old never to be heard from again. Serena was left behind and forced to endure a life of hell for many years until she began using her magic to keep the other children happy. she kept her magic a secret from the adults in the orphanage until she was fourteen years old. This made the caretaker of the orphanage afraid that the Diamond Phoenix Empire's guards would come and shut the down the orphanage if they knew that there was a child wielding magic. So in secret she sent Serena to Finarry, Institute of Magics where she would learn to control her magic and to be out of sight of the empire for a short time and to help her hone her abilities into something that could help others in need. Education and Career Serena attended the Finarry, Institute of Magics when she was fourteen years old. During this time she was unsure of her abilities as a witch due to not having formal training by her parents or told about what extent her magic was. She often kept to herself trying to find a way to perfect her magic and catch up with her classmates. The courses were tough and she couldn't keep up no matter how much she tried. These events caused her to lose faith in her abilities as a witch and she had to use a wand to keep her magic under control. During her second year in school she met a young man by the name of Eiri Takana, the son of the leader of the witches' council. They butted heads a few times as Eiri did everything by the book while Serena used to think outside the box and not follow instructions resulting in a lot of troubles for the school's staff and students. The first time that Serena managed to use her magic properly was when she used it to turn Eiri's hair into snakes. Though the spell didn't last long it did show that she had some skill with transformation magic. She did however choose to use potions as a way to help many people in the world. Originally Serena thought she was a healer like her parents but it was shown that she was meant to be a witch of love and fertility. Her magic often was used to help plants and animals multiply while she helped other people with her love potions. She graduated from school in late 2008 and returned to the realm of the Diamond Phoenix Empire to try to help people in their own way, but failed in doing so as they always ended up being turned into toads. During the great toad incident of 2008, She was brought before the witches' council who told her she was to improve her magic or be forced to have it sealed for a thousand years. The terms were agreed upon and Serena began thinking that she could do more good somewhere else. So she packed up her things and went to Chronophontia Island where she could practice her magic. Magical Abilities Serena is from the realm of the Diamond Phoenix Empire, the realm of magic; her powers are related to love. Serena's powers are not just connected to love but the power of fertility. She also has abilities to create potions using vials of various ingredients that she keeps on her shelf near her cauldron at all times. She also can create a magical barrier when insync with the witches in her circle to help protect the land when it is thrown out of balance. Serena is able to use transformation potions which can turn the person who drinks the potion into anything random such as spiders, toads, and the occassional gerbil. Serena is able to use convergence magic with Wendy and Lexi though her powers are more insync with Lexi's magic as the two are able to attack as a team. Serena's magic also can help lengthen or shorten a person's hair by use of a magical potion that she calls "getting your hair spelled." And it is one of the most successful albiet popular potions that she sells every Friday in Chronophontia and every Saturday in Onen. Family Serena's family consisted of her father Thoth Hart a powerful wizard that specialized in healing magic to help those who needed healing, her mother Orenda Hart, a low-level witch that used the magic of healing by use of potions and spells, and an older sister Lune who was born full mortal. The family was broken apart when the Diamond Phoenix Empire rose to power. They executed Thoth and Orenda while Lune had run away from the orphanage at age 12. 'Thoth Hart' Thoth Hart is Serena's father and one of the most powerful wizards in the Diamond Phoneix Realm. He had his own healing center that he ran out of this home alongside his wife Orenda. He was a kind and gentle man that would not harm a mortal unless said mortal harmed him first. He rarely got angry about anything. He wasn't a perfect man as he neglected his eldest daughter Lune in favor of his younger daughter Serena. His relationship with Serena was rather doting, he often took her out on walks around the village to see the various sights and sounds. He helped her to learn to use her magic in small bursts and he loved her dearly. He died protecting his family in hopes that they would not be taken away and held prisoner. 'Orenda Hart' Orenda Hart was Serena's mother, a low-level witch that specalized in using healing potions to help those of the villiage. It was said that her potions magical potential could be more effective if she uses all of the hope in her heart that the person she's caring for would pull through. She loved both her daughters equally though she seemed to favor Serena more for her magical abilities. Her last moments during the attack on her home was an apology to her daughter Lune for neglecting her for many years. Her relationship with Serena was that of caring, gentle and doting. She often taught Serena how to understand that mortals were not bad people and they did not deserve to be harmed by anyone even those with magic. She did all she could to ensure that her daughter knew to be kind to all those around her and that making mistakes was a part of life. 'Lune Hart' Lune is Serena's older sister, a young lady who was born a mortal as the magical abilities skipped her generation and she was forced to endure competeing with a younger sister that magic like their parents. She was once a gentle yet unconfident child with a love of the stars. She used to try to prove to her parents that she didn't need magic to be helpful but it went unnoticed for many years. This built up into a hatred for her life and she sometimes wished that she was the one born with magic. Her relationship with Serena was built upon hatred for the younger girl. She used to play cruel pranks on her little sister to "Teach her a lesson for stealing our parents from me" and even told Serena had she not been born they would've been happier as she wouldn't have been neglected. After their parents death she ran away from the orphanage leaving her little sister behind after telling her that it was all "her fault that mom and dad were killed." Lune has not been seen or heard from ever since. Relationships Eiri Tanaka ''' Serena and Eiri's relationship can be described as a love/hate relationship with hate being the top factor in it all. They often got into arguements during their time at magic school which often resulted in the two of them getting into trouble with their teachers. It has been said that their fighting was that of a crush but Serena hates Eiri to the point of wishing she could vaporize him for being a jerk to her. The same could be said about Eiri who feels the same way. The two of them hadn't seen eachother for many years until Eiri was assigned to be Serena's "chaperone" until her magic is up to standards of the witches' council. This was a bad idea as Eiri enjoys sabotaging Serena's potions in order to "improve" them and he orders her around. Their relationship is slowly becoming more and more hostile, as displayed by Serena's plan to punish Eiri the moment she is no longer in under his watch. Aisha Bello Aisha was one of Serena's first friends in Chronophontia that she met the moment she landed in the mortal realm. She considers her to be a role model and has made many love potions to help aid Aisha even if a few of them have turned Aisha's boyfriend Curtis into a toad. The two are often found socializing at various events or spending the day at the Chronophontian beach. Serena hopes that she can become as confident as Aisha is. 'Pandora Trable 'Category:ChronophontiaCategory:Kingdom of OnenCategory:WitchesCategory:Witches of the Onen circleCategory:Female Serena met Pandora during her visit to the Chronophontian beach. She was studying her magic books while indulging in the fashions when she was visited by the girl. She really hit it off with Pandora right away and spoke to the older girl of her life and how she wanted to help mortals with love spells. Pandora was eager to try the love spells and often times is normally the last one to really get the spells to work correctly as it seems that Pandora might have some kind of counter magic that avoids having her being turned into a toad. She believes that Serena's magic can improve with a little more confidence which is why she does alls he can to help Serena in many ways. '''Celia the fairy of illusions Celia is the fairy of illusions and is one of Serena's good friends. The young fairy became friends with Serena when she was showing her around the forests of Chronophontia. They spoke of magic and even played a few tricks on people going through the forest by way of using magic to make illusions. Celia is fond of Serena and is always weilling to help the young witch whenever she is in need. The two of them have a strong bond that is like that of a bonded fairy with her bonded human even though Celia's not bonded to anyone. Linnea Francine Bello Serena and Linnea are rather good friends. They spend a lot of time together at the palace of Central Onen. They both are pretty new to Chronophontia Island and have been known to go exploring together. Serena considers Linnea the only person who can help her laugh off her mistakes while Linnea trusts the young witch completely. Serena often makes potions for Linnea to try and has seen that some of the time it works and other times it doesn't. She was the one who gave Linnea the love potion to help her and Orpheus relax more during the time they were rulers of Onen's kingdom. Wendy the Witch Wendy the Witch is one of the lead witches of the Onen circle. She is a powerful sorceress who lives in Onen as the lead witch in charge of helping Orpheus to use magic properly. As the lead witch Wendy is able to use her magical powers to defend the kingdom. She and Serena bonded instantly as Wendy took notice of the young witch's confidence that she was lacking. She's helping her use magic more effectively while giving her advice on how to believe more in herself. She and Serena are able to use magic in sync with one another but not as often due to differing power levels. During the battle with Queen Athena, Wendy assigned Serena to watch over Mermaid's lake to help keep it from falling apart. Lexi the Witch Lexi and Serena are good friends in the Onen circle. They've been studying under Wendy the Witch to become even powerful witches to protect their designated realms. They went to the same magic school but didn't know one another as they didn't socialize but they instantly connected and have learned to use their powers together during a battle. They fought Athena's sister who was threatening Helena. The two of them enjoy each other's companies and Lexi is helping Serena to gain confidence. Trivia * Serena was inspired by witches from various television shows that have trouble with learning how to control their magic and have hijinx going in their lives. *Serena's name is the shortened form of the name Serenity which means peaceful disposition. She is calm at times as it fits her name. * Serena's initial concept design had her with short straight hair held back by a headband. Her hair changed to be longer and messier as a way to show the disarray by her magical mistakes. * Serena is the first witch that doesn't have a bonded fairy as of yet but most people believe that her bonded fairy might be Rosina the fairy of love and fertility. It has yet been shown if they'll become bonded. *Serena's best friend is unknown. Category:Chronophontians Category:Friends of the Chronophontians Category:Magical beings Category:Realm of The Diamond Phoenix Empire Witches